The Past, The Present and The Future
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: Z has been having nightmares about her past, can Bridge and the rest of her friends help her get over her past and find her future? better than it sounds, r&r rated for safety & future chappies
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own PRSPD

A/n: this is my first S.P.D fic so pls. go easy on me. This is also a slight au looking into the past of the yellow ranger, Z Delgado

* * *

**The Past, The Present and The Future**

Little Elizabeth "Z" Delgado sat at the top of the stairwell as she watched her parents fight. Her stepfather was drunk, again, as usual.

This argument would be different, this time he struck her mother hard across the face and her mother's head hit the coffee table then the floor… the impact killed her.

At the sight of this Z did the only thing she could think of … run, back up the stairs, and , in her mind, pray that her stepfather didn't follow her, but she wouldn't be that lucky.

Her stepfather headed up the stairs after her, but Z had a head start; not that it meant much. Within seconds he had closed the gap between them.

He beat her badly and she begged for the mercy that she should have known he'd never show.

Once he was finished Z limped into her room to treat, to the best of her ability at merely nine, the injuries she knew she had sustained. It was during that time that Elizabeth Delgado set her mind on making sure that she was never beaten again.

She packed a small amount of clothing and headed down stairs. The sight of her dead mother's body sent chills down her spine, but she didn't have time to be spooked or frightened by it, she had to leave. She got a small amount of food out of the kitchen, figuring she could find a place before her meager rations ran out. She headed back upstairs and grabbed her clothes and left. She ran about a block before she heard footsteps behind her. She didn't know who it was, but the thought that it could be her stepfather drove her to run faster. Visions of the beatings she had suffered ran through Z's mind like a movie as she fell to the sidewalk. She looked back over her shoulder to see her stepfather standing there.

* * *

Z cried out as she sat straight up in bed; she was soaked in sweat, her hands were shaking, her heart was pounding, and her breath came in ragged gasps. She began to try and calm her raging heart as she noticed that her roommate Sydney Drew had been awoke by her sudden cry. Syd turned off her alarm as it started to go off, and then moved to try and comfort Z.

"Z, what's wrong?" Syd asked

"Nothing" Z lied

"Yes, there is… you had a nightmare, didn't you?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry I woke you" Z said

"Don't be"

Then the girls heard someone pounding on the door.

"Z, Syd… is everything okay in there?" Jack demanded from outside.

"Yes" Syd replied, but Jack needed more convincing; so did Sky and Bridge who had just joined him.

"Just a nightmare, nothing to be worried about" Syd said

Nothing to worry about, _Z had just screamed_, it had to be something to worry about.

"We can talk about this later" Jack said and the guys dispersed to turn off their respective alarm clocks and go get breakfast.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Syd asked Z gently.

"No, not really" Z replied.

Syd was about to leave when Commander Cruger knocked on the door, she opened it.

"Cadet Drew, Cadet Delgado… is everything okay in here?" he asked

"Yes, sir" Sydney replied

"Cadet Delgado…"

"Fine, sir" she replied halfheartedly.

"If you say so, Z" he told them to resume their activities and left without giving away the fact that he saw right through Z's lie. Something was wrong with her, but he couldn't tell what it was.

Bridge sat at the table eating his toast when Sydney and Z entered the room, to him, the look in Z's eyes was concerning. Had Syd lied to them about there not being a problem? He didn't know, but he knew that Elizabeth Delgado never screamed without a reason.

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

pls. leave a review and note that all flames will be used to heat tea, or redirected at my school (don't ask... let's just say that if my school had balls I'd kick 'em) 


	2. Chapter 2

(POV: Kat Manx)

I could tell by merely looking at Doggie that he was worried about something, but, at the time, even he wasn't sure what was going on.

We never knew much about Z Delgado's past, but we figured she didn't have the most wonderful childhood.

She went on patrol a little after breakfast along with Bridge Carson, and when I saw her I knew why Doggie was so concerned, she looked like she hadn't slept well, and she seemed upset. I didn't ask her, but I'd talk to Sydney when I saw her, which wasn't to much later.

"Hi, Kat" Syd said and went to work on the computer.

"Syd, I want to ask you something"

"Okay, what is it?"

"What's wrong with Z, I saw her earlier and she didn't look good"

"She had a really bad nightmare this morning, but she wouldn't tell me anything about it"

I had a feeling it was something like that, I just didn't know what could possibly have Z as upset as she seemed to be trying to hide, but if I had known I would have acted differently than I did.

* * *

(POV Bridge)

After about five minutes of patrolling I realized that something was really wrong with Z.

"Do you want to talk about what happened this morning?"

"I had a really bad nightmare" she paused "it was actually a memory"

"Memory of what?"

"My… my mother's murder and how I ran away from home" she replied near tears

"Whoa, I'm sorry Z" I didn't know what else to say to her "did you actually see what happened?"

"I wish I could say that I hadn't"

She and I completed our patrol and she went to the rec. room and I went into my bedroom to try and sort out my thoughts out about Z.

After a few moments I did a head-stand to try and things straight. Did I really like Z that much? So much that I wanted to know what she had been through.

* * *

(3rd person)

Sky watched Syd as she wrote on a journal entry that evening and wondered why she seemed so upset. When she had been the one to say that they had no reason to worry. He didn't know that she had overheard Z talking to Bridge and had realized that they did have something to worry about.

Finally Sky had enough of watching Syd get more and more upset. He walked over and sat beside her as she closed her journal and locked it.

"What do you want, Sky?" she asked

"What's wrong, Syd?"

"Nothing, what makes you think there is?"

"Syd, I know you're worried, but what about?"

"I overheard Z talking to Bridge, she told him about her dream" Syd paused and looked down "she witnessed her mother's murder"

Sky put his arm around Syd's shoulder

"I can't imagine how horrible that must've been for her" Syd whispered sounding as if she were about to cry.

"It sounds like your taking this harder than she is?" Sky said

"Don't let her front fool you, Sky, Z is really hurting a lot more than she is letting on" Bridge said as he walked in the door.

Sky looked up at Bridge silently.

"She is hiding how she feels from us because she feels like she has to" Bridge sighed

"That is so sad" Syd whispered

"It really is sad that she feels she has to hide her emotions from us" Sky said

"Yeah, but that's just how Z is" Jack said "she's always been like that, or she has for has for as long as I've known her."

"So, should we be worried about her?" Syd asked

"Yes, you should" a voice said

Everyone looked up to see Kat standing in the doorway.

_To Be Continued…

* * *

pls. Leave a review, and note that all flames will be either redirected at Grumm or used to heat tea, whichever I chose _


	3. Chapter 3

(POV Syd)

I didn't like the look in Kat's eyes as she spoke.

"Yes, you should" she said, "the man that killed her mother was her stepfather, and he's back looking for her because she nearly caused him to be arrested for his crimes"

I could have died.

"Her mother was divorced?" I said

"No, she was widowed," Kat replied, "her husband was killed by Grumm"

I leaned against Sky's shoulder and felt his arm go around mine; I had no idea that Z had been through the loss of her dad.

Kat sighed and I realized that she hadn't told us everything about Z's family, but I didn't pressure her into answering my questions, I knew that if she wanted us to know, she'd tell us.

"The worst part about Z's mother' second marriage is that a few months after the wedding Z's stepfather started drinking and beating on both Z and her mother"

I clinched Sky's jacket on a reflex and I felt his arm tighten around me gently in an attempt, I assumed, to comfort me.

"It was during one of her parent's frequent arguments that her stepfather killed her mother" Kat looked, and sounded, very much as if she were far too stressed out, and I wasn't the only one to notice it either.

"Kat, you don't need to worry so much, Z is tough," Bridge said

"In most circumstances she is, but even to this day her stepfather's name terrifies her" Kat paused "just imagine what would happen if she were to run into him around the city…"

I hated to admit it, but it would be a disaster if Z were to run into her stepfather in the city, alone.

Kat walked out of the room and left us with our thoughts.

"She sounded really stressed out about this" Jack said

"No kidding" I said and slipped away from Sky a bit. "Not only that, she looked exhausted, I'd say she's got too much going on now"

"Yeah, I think she's defiantly spreading herself out way too thin" Sky agreed "she needs a long night's sleep" he paused "but with Grumm and Z's stepfather out there, I don't think any of us will do much sleeping."

He had a point, the only one sleeping would be Z, who didn't know.

(POV Commander Cruger)

Kat had begun to work on find out about a serious crime when I heard her give a large, almost fearful gasp.

"Is something wrong, Kat?"

R.I.C. also heard her gasp and had come to her out of concern and, mostly, curiosity.

"Move aside R.I.C.' I commanded and he backed off "What is it, Kat?"

"Cadet Delgado's stepfather is back in New Tech City" she replied

I gave a low growl at the mention of Z Delgado's stepfather returning to hurt, or ill her. I knew that this was a serious danger to Z and it seemed that R.I.C. had also figured out the trouble Z was in and left to check on her.

"Doggie, if Z's stepfather finds her he might be inclined to kill her" Kat said

"I know, Kat, but we won't let that happen" I told her "Z is part of the S.P.D family and will be protected by the other members, no matter what"

Kat gave a sigh that I wasn't sure what to make of and then left the command center.

I looked at the screen of her computer and began to get angry as I read, not only had this man killed Z's mother he abused Z and might've had a hand in the murder of Z's father, Danny Delgado. After reading that I understood why Kat was so concerned by his return to New Tech City.

(Third person)

Z sat on the couch beside Bridge and began to read a rather old book. Bridge noticed she seemed upset, but didn't say a word, he didn't want to disturb her from her reading. She seemed to need a break, but what she didn't know was about to hurt her, bad.

(POV Commander Cruger)

I knew that I would eventually have to tell Cadet Delgado that her stepfather was back in New Tech City, but, to be honest, I would have rather faced Gorodon again than to be the one to give her that bad news. She had to know, and I figured she would rather hear it from me than anyone else.

I decided that then was the best time to tell her about her stepfather's return.

(3rd person)

"Cadet Delgado, please report to the command center!" Commander Cruger said over the intercom.

"Why does he want me in the command center?" Z wondered aloud before heading to the command center. Commander Cruger greeted her there.

"Cadet Delgado, I'm glad you got here so quickly" he paused "I have some bad news for you"

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

((Ducks behind Sky)) don't throw things, I know that's an evil cliffie, but I thought it would add to the plot

Pls. Leave a review, and note that all flames will be redirected at my eight period class (don't ask, you don't wanna know why!)


	4. Chapter 4

(POV Z)

The Commander's words "Bad news" struck me like a bolt of lightning.

"What kind of bad news, Sir?" I asked

"Your stepfather has returned to New Tech City"

At those words I suddenly felt lightheaded.

"I need to sit down" I said and took one of the chairs we used if we were going to spend a lot of time on the computer. "Do you think I'm in danger?"

"Yes, there is always a chance that you'll run into him, but as long as you have contact with us you'll be safe"

"I hope so"

"I know so" he was trying to reassure me, I could tell, but it wasn't helping any. I was scared that my stepfather would try to hurt me, and I felt as if I was going to faint, and I think, no, I know, he could tell

"Are you okay, cadet?" he seemed to notice that I wasn't doing very good.

"I'll be fine, sir" I started to leave

"Now, I don't think you should try to leave this room yet"

"Okay sir" I remained in my chair, I knew that the commander only wanted to help me, and I was very thankful for what he was doing for me, but it really didn't help that much.

Kat entered the command center at a hurried pace with Boom at her heels.

"Kat is something wrong?" Cruger asked

At that point I decided it was best that I left in the command center.

I got halfway down the hall to the rec. room before I ran into Bridge.

"Whoa, Z are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm okay"

"Are you sure, Z?"

"Yes, I'm fine" I lied and I think he could tell

"Z, come on, I know there is something going on, what is it?"

"My stepfather is back!" I said quickly tears building as the truth began to settle in on me. Then before I completely realized what was going on, I was being held by Bridge. He was stronger than I'd given him credit for. I hugged him and began to cry. I heard nothing from him and I knew he had realized how upset I really was

(Third Person)

Kat looked down the hallway and smiled as she saw Bridge trying his best to comfort Z. She was relieved slightly as she watched the way Bridge took care of Z.

'At least she doesn't have to face this alone' Kat thought

That evening Kat left the base to pick something up personally, when she came across Z's stepfather

"Ah, Dr. Manx" he said offensively

"What do you want?" Kat demanded

"I want Elizabeth Delgado"

"Well, Mark, you are not going to get her!"

"Big words from a scientist!"

"I may work in a lab, but that doesn't mean I can't defend myself"

Cruger watched through the satellite feed as Mark went after Dr. Manx and injured her severely.

Cruger left and stopped Mark a few feet from where Kat lay injured.

Mark took a few steps backward; knowing perfectly well that he was in trouble.

"Commander Cruger!" Mark started to run, but Jack Landers was behind him, he looked to the left and there was Bridge Carson, and to the right was Sky Tate.

"You can't mess with a ranger and actually expect to get away with it!" Jack said

"She isn't a ranger!" Mark said, referring to Kat

"Maybe not but she is still a member of the SPD family and when you mess with one of us you mess with us all!" Bridge said

"And you made the mistake of messing with two of us!" Sky added

"So prepare to go down," Jack said

"Four against one is hardly a fair fight!" Mark said

"Funny you should bring up fighting fair, when you didn't give Dr. Manx that luxury," Cruger said

"How do you know what happened in that fight?"

"I watched this fight through a satellite transmission, but I didn't need to because I know Kat, and in a fair fight Kat would have won!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really… only a weak fighter resorts to cheating in order to win" Sky said

They started to arrest Mark when he attacked Bridge and used that distraction to make his escape.

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

Pls. leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at the first hurricane that enters or forms in the Gulf of Mexico… Because this Houstonian doesn't want another Hurricane Rita (LOL)!


	5. Chapter 5

Sky took off after Mark as Cruger cared for Kat and Jack attended to the green ranger's fractured nose. Mark had punched Bridge in the face, blacking both of his eyes and breaking his nose.

Sky returned, groaning about how he lost Z's stepfather. Then he saw Bridge holding his nose with his head down (a/n: I know, when you bust or break you're nose you're told to look up, but that can cause you to choke on the blood, as my middle school health teacher taught us.)

"Is he okay?" Sky asked

"It's nothing serious, just a broken nose" Jack said

"What about Kat?"

"I'm not sure," Cruger replied

They took Bridge and Kat to the base infirmary to be treated.

Kat ended up with very few severe injuries but a slight concussion gave Cruger more than enough license to worry about her. He was sitting at her bedside when Z walked in.

"What happened to her, sir?" Z asked

"You're step father attacked her" Cruger replied

Z looked as if he had pulled his Shadow Saber and threatened her with it.

"Listen, cadet, we are all concerned about you, and we are all watching out for your safety"

Cruger left and Z sat in the chair where he had been sitting at Kat's side.

"Oh, Kat, I'm sorry this happened to you, you were trying to protect me and it backfired" Z paused "if only I'd never joined SPD then none of this would be happening!"

Cruger hadn't gone very far, he was at the listening to Z's words to the unconscious Kat Manx.

'Delgado, this is not your fault' he thought "_nothing _Mark does is _ever_ your fault!'

Cruger did let her know he was there, he just let her think that the only one that might have heard her was Dr. Manx, he was sure that if Kat was aware she would tell Z the same thing he was thinking

He went towards the command center as she continued to sit by Kat's side. He privately wondered how she would react to seeing Bridge Carson with his newly broken nose.

Z left the infirmary where Kat lay recovering from her injuries, and went towards the rec. room to do some reading but she came across Bridge Carson first.

She gasped "Bridge, what happened to your nose?"

"Your stepfather punched me in the face"

She left in a rush and went to her quarters.

Bridge went into the rec. room, shaking his head, Z was taking this harder than she ought to be.

"What's wrong Bridge?" Syd asked sweetly

"I'm worried about Z" Bridge replied "she seems to be taking this too hard, I think she's blaming herself for all of this"

"I'll go talk to her" Sky said and headed towards her room.

"Z…" he called through the closed door "may I come in?"

"Yes…" she replied and allowed Sky to enter.

"Listen Z, we all know that this isn't easy for you, and we want to help, you just have to be willing to let us"

"I know you do, Sky, but I don't wanna see anyone else get hurt because of me" she turned her back to Sky and he realized that there was a lot more to this than he had, at first, thought there was.

"Z listen, I know you feel like this is your fault… but it isn't!" Sky had reverted to giving 'tough love' rather than the gentleness he'd shown prior "nothing he does, is or ever will be your fault!"

'You don't get it Sky, this is my fault, if I'd never joined SPD none of this would be happening, Bridge wouldn't be hurt and neither would Kat… and don't you dare try to tell me that isn't true!" Z yelled

Sophie overheard Z's yelling as she walked past, did a 180° and went back to the command center to inform Cruger of the incidents playing out with Z.

(POV Sophie)

I knew as soon as I heard Z yelling that Commander Cruger needed to know. If anything, looking back I would have called her behavior self-destructive, but there was a reason behind her behavior and I knew that Commander Cruger might be one of the few people capable of convincing her that the events of today weren't her fault. I went to the command center to immediately give Commander Cruger the information I had just learned.

"So it is as I feared, thank you Sophie, I'll have a word with Cadet Delgado on this topic immediately"

I felt relieved that the commander would try to help Z; she really needed it.

I went into Kat's lab to find Boom busying himself ruining Kat's latest project.

"Whoa, Boom, stick with the things that you know how to do until Kat take gets back, I'll handle the rest" I scolded lightly

"Okay" he said and stepped back to let me take over, he had messed it up pretty badly, but fixing it wasn't going to be a problem.

Boom fell back to watch me work, I had planned on finishing what Kat had started, I knew she'd appreciate finding her work completed for her when this might take her months, it only took me hours (not to brag or anything).

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

Pls. Leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at the nearest hurricane.


End file.
